<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casey vs The Commision by CaptRocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794417">Casey vs The Commision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket'>CaptRocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casey VS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuck (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coworkers - Freeform, F/M, Old Friends, Shopping, reunited friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlana Wheldon is looking for a new purchase at the Buy More.  Who better to assist her than than undercover NSA op, John Casey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Casey/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casey VS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casey vs The Commision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The double doors opened with a hiss as she stepped underneath the infrared beam that would allow the doors to part when a customer approached the Buy More.  Stepping over the threshold, she smiled as she looked around.  The sales floor looked empty as the business neared closing time.  Several employees, some wearing an unflattering green shirt and others wore black slacks and white shirts, stood around the row of televisions that lined the back wall. </p><p>Tilting her head to the side, she watched the gathering scream and yell at the TV or at the people that were holding the remote controls.  The channels flipped quickly as the crowd got louder with each flip.  Standing in the background stood one man dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt that remained untucked and another man that was wearing the green shirt.  Both stood side by side watching the spectacle that was being carried out in front of them.</p><p>“That is talent,” she heard the man in black and white say as she slowly walked up to them from behind. </p><p>The man in green stood solid, eyes focused forward, his body unmoving as he watched in disgust.  Only a grunt came from deep in his throat as he folded his arms across his chest. </p><p>The other, a younger man, turned to face the man in green.  His smile was infectious as she found herself smiling as he looked at the stoic man beside him.  “That takes many hours of training.  Concentration.”</p><p>“It’s an unexamined life.”</p><p>“Says the man with nothing better to do than do surv –“  He stopped himself as he turned to find her standing there.  “Hello.”</p><p>Her smile grew when she found herself interrupting a conversation that obviously she should not have been listening to.  “I’m sorry,” she said.  “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”</p><p>The younger man shook his head as he turned to face her.  “No.  No problem at all,” he said.  His hand moved out to tap the man that stood beside him on the upper arm.  “Can I help you with something?”</p><p>Her eyes moved as the man in green turned around to face her.  His face like stone, without expression as he looked at her.  Still holding his defensive stand, his arms across his chest, his feet planted to the floor below him.  She watched as his eyes slowly moved from hers down the length of her body and then back up to hers.</p><p>“I got it,” he said with a monotone voice as he slapped the back of his hand against the other man’s chest.</p><p>The younger man released an “ugh” and tried to catch his breath after having it knocked out of him from the hit.  “Yeah…”  He coughed and nodded his head.  “Remember, Casey.  The customer is always right.”</p><p>The man in green – Casey - turned and looked down at him and growled.  She smiled, amused at the scene.  She was sure that this was not the first time that these two men had had exchanges like that.  Her knowledge of human behavior spoke to her.  The man in green liked to show his authority, his dominance over others but there were so much more to him that he allowed to be seen.  Whereas the other man did not have a problem showing who he was to public, he was exactly what he seemed to be.</p><p>The man in green turned back to her and folded his arms across his chest again.  “What are you looking for?”</p><p>“TV’s.  I’m thinking maybe a flat screen or something comparable.”</p><p>Holding up his fist, he extended his index finger and pointed towards the other side of the sales floor.  Lifting an eyebrow, she turned to follow the man obediently. </p><p>“Flat screens are in here,” he said as he opened the door to the sound room and stepped to the side to allow her entrance first.</p><p>Stepping into the room, she allowed the purse strap over her shoulder slowly slide down her arm and down to set it on the table in front of the sofa that was set up in the room.  Looking around, she looked at the large, flat screen that hung on the wall surrounded by speakers of various sizes.</p><p>“Nice,” she said as she stepped in front of the television.  “Is the display grainy?”</p><p>“No,” he answered.  “You can see every wrinkle and spot."  He cocked his head sideways and grunted.  "Depends on what your watching."</p><p>Turning slowly around, she continued to look through the room.  The door lock turned slowly but if she had not been listening for it, she would not have noticed that he had locked the door behind him.  “It’s a nice setup,” she said.  “Did it take long to put together?”</p><p>He stepped closer to her, shaking his head.  Stopping in front of her, he looked down with that same expressionless look on his face.  “Nothing that trained professionals isn’t able to complete if given the right motivation.”</p><p>Looking up at him, she smiled.  “Do all of you here at the…”  She paused as she looked down at the name written across the left chest of his green shirt.  “Buy More.”  She turned to look at the name tag then back at him.  “John.  Need the right motivation to get things done?”</p><p>He groaned.  “Only those slackers out there.”</p><p>She lifted her index finger and ran it down over his chest.  “And you, John?  What gets you motivated?”</p><p>His hand lifted in a blink of an eye to wrap around her wrist.  Pulling her hand away from him, she found herself spun around with her chest pressed against the wall.  He pulled on her wrist to rest her hand against the wall above her head as he did the same with her other arm.  The feel of his hands moved down her arms as she remained still as he began his search of her body.</p><p>Searching her body, he felt every curve of her frame.  The swell of her breasts, the flat abdomen, down to the shapely hips.   He continued to lower down to run his palms over one leg at time down to her ankle and then repeated the same to her other leg.  Lifting, he pressed his chest against her back and lifted his hands to her wrists again.  A heated breath fell over her neck as he lowered his head.</p><p>“I counted two guns and a knife,” he said before running his tongue over her earlobe.</p><p>Smiling, she tried to ignore the shiver that was running down her spine.  It was hard to keep her composure when she was near this man.  “Guns, yes.  Knife, yes.  Missed the wire around my bra.”</p><p>“Good old garrote, huh?” he said as he pushed his groin against the small of her back.  “Why are you here, Marley?”</p><p>Marlana Wheldon looked over her shoulder to look at him.  “Social call, Major.”</p><p>Turning her around to face him better, John shook his head while wearing crooking smile.  “There’s no such thing as a social call when you’re involved, Marley.  Why are you here?” he questioned again before his lips lowered down to press against the curve of her neck and shoulder. </p><p>“Can’t you just believe me?  It’s social.”  Her hand moved down to run over his chest until she reached the buckle of his pants.  Easing her palm against his flat, muscular abdomen, she dipped down inside his khaki slacks and down to the cotton fabric of his boxers.  Her hand curved around the growing erection she felt his body stiffen against her.  “Why can’t you just believe that?”</p><p>His lips came up to hers, covering them in a powerful kiss.  Prying his lips away, he shook his head.  “Like I said, there’s nothing social about your calls.”</p><p>The time for conversation was over.  John didn’t care why she was there or the reason for her ‘social visit’ all he was concerned about was getting out of his cloths, get her out of her clothes and take care of this pain he was feeling in his groin.</p><p>Clothes fell to the floor; weapons of various natures and size fell around them as they tore at each other.  His hands cupped her bottom and lifted her from the floor.  Her legs spread wide to wrap around him.  He could feel her heat guiding him inside as he lowered her down over his length.  Marlana’s head fell back against the wall behind her in a sated sigh.  His cock stretching her as he pushed into her heated core.</p><p>“Damn that feels good,” he said as he urged her down further.</p><p>She nodded as her fingernails dug into his shoulder, feeling her body tighten and stretch around his shaft.  “Too damn good to last long.”</p><p>“Oh honey.  There’s nothing fast about me,” he said as he gripped her hips in his palms to lift her up along his cock and then push back into her.</p><p>A faint chuckle came from deep in her throat when she felt him drive back into her.  “Funny.  I vaguely remember this one time in Costa Rica – “  Marlana wasn’t able to finish her memory when he thrust into her harder.</p><p>“Let’s not talk about that right now,” he said as he moved to wrap one arm around her back and the other, he allowed to run his fingers through her brunette curls. </p><p>His mouth claimed hers once again as he moved their bodies until he was able to lower her down to the sofa.  Her hands lifted to grip the armrest as he hefted her leg up to rest her foot on the back of the sofa so he could get better advantage of her body.  Shifting his weight just a bit more, John found himself at the right angle before thrusting into her again.</p><p>“You never let me finish,” Marlana said as she adjusted her waist to allow him to enter her better. </p><p>His crooked grin was just enough that would send her over the edge, but he quickly brought her back to reality when he stroked into her harder than before.</p><p>“I’ll let you finish when I decide to,” he said.</p><p>She held the armrest tight in her hands as she felt him push in and out of her core.  His lips took hers once again, his tongue plunging inside to taste her mouth.  His tongue matched his strokes as he took her both ways.  Her body squirming against him as he took her hard and fast.</p><p>John felt her body tighten against him as he filled her completely.  He swallowed her moans as he felt her inner walls clamp down around his shaft as she fell into the spiral of her orgasm.  The feel of her around him squeezing him tight pulled him in deeper until he felt his own release take over.  They remained still in a mass of tangled limbs, breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath.  Holding each other tight, they began to shift enough for him to move their bodies to a more comfortable position.  Running his fingers gingerly down her arm, he blew out a sated sigh.</p><p>“Like to tell me why you’re here?” he asked.</p><p>Lifting her eyes, she stared up at him.  “I told you it was social.”</p><p>“Why do I still have trouble believing that?”</p><p>Marlana lifted her hand to run her fingers over the strands of hair that had fallen over his forehead.  “Because you, John Casey, are always suspicious and have a trait of not trusting anyone at any time.”</p><p>He grunted.  “Call it occupational hazard, Marley.”</p><p>Lifting himself up, he sat down and pulled her up to straddle his lap.  The cool air hitting their sweat sheen skin.  Lowering her head, she rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.</p><p>“I’m going to be in the area for a while.  I have been positioned here in Burbank to work as an assist when needed.  Otherwise my duties are to be given when the NSA forwards them to me.”</p><p>His hands lifted to cover her cheeks before he kissed her with the softest of touches.  “You’re going to be around for a while?”</p><p>She nodded.  “I am.”</p><p>He did not say another word to her.  Only leaned forward and kissed her again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Chuck Bartowski turned away from the group that was yelling in front of the video wall and smiled when he saw Casey and the woman step out.  He saw an unfamiliar smile on the NSA agent’s face that he had not seen except for the rare occasion when he would blow something up.  Casey tilted his head to the side, motioning towards the other side of the sales floor.  Shrugging his shoulders, he figured it must be something important for the other man to want him there.</p><p>Easing his hands into the front pockets of his pants he strode in their direction.  He smiled when he saw the two staring at each other with matching grins on their face.  It did not take the smartest of people or someone with the entire Intersect in their minds to see what had happened.  Stopping in front of them, he waited for each of them to turn to face him.  That is when it finally hit him.</p><p>He froze where he stood; the images flickered through his mind.  Service records, pictures, information of the highest level of security.  His head shook to push the images away.  “Uh…uh…”</p><p>Marlana’s head turned to look at John, frowning.  “Is he okay?”</p><p>John sneered and half shrugged.  “Just ignore him.  I do.”</p><p>Finally clearing his mind, Chuck looked at her and pointed at her.  “She’s…”</p><p>“NSA, nerd,” John said.  He motioned with his head to the woman beside him.  “Marlana Wheldon.  She’s one of us.”</p><p>“Us?” Chuck said as he turned to look at her.</p><p>Marlana smiled, holding out her hand to the younger man.  “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Taking her hand, Chuck shook it.  “Chuck Bartowski.” </p><p>Releasing her hand, she reached into her purse and pulled out a business card and held it out to John.  “If you need me, my vitals are on there.  Just call.”  With that said, she turned and walked away.</p><p>John stood beside Chuck and smiled as he watched her leave.  Looking at the man beside him, Chuck pointed at her as she left the Buy More. </p><p>“You two were partners at one time,” he said.</p><p>Nodding, John folded his arms across his chest.  “Briefly.  A long time ago.”</p><p>“So,” Chuck said amused.  “She’s going to be around, huh?”</p><p>Grunting, John turned to look at Chuck.  “She’s doing what her country is asking her to do.  If there’s one thing that I can say about Marley is she’s dedicated to her job and country.”</p><p>Chuck nodded as John turned to walk away and smiled.  Without a doubt this was going to be interesting. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't forget to leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>